Your Smoke and Mirrors
by GoreslashDOW
Summary: "I though you had loved me Natsu! But that witch got in the way. Now, she's gonna pay." A yandere story based off of Smoke and Mirrors by Jayne.


"What are you doing Lisanna?" Natsu yelled at me.

"I didn't want it to come to this Natsu." I said sadly. "But I've seen past everything you've done."

"What are you saying? This is nonsense!"

"Oh please don't yell at me. It isn't hard to see the truth you've kept rotting underneath everything. Why weren't you honest from the start?"

"Honest about what? Lisanna what are you doing?"

"I always thought _she_ must have liked you." I spat out the word _she_ and gestured to the person moaning in pain behind me. "She's just a temptress! She might say she loves, but she just wants to steal your soul!"

"Lucy! Wake up Lucy!"

"It's okay Natsu, _**I'll save you!**_ " I started laughing. "You had said you'd always be friend and that'd we get married when we both got older. I hadn't heard that before, I wanted more, but then _she_ tried to steal your love."

"Lisanna, you disappeared! Lucy!" He looked at me weirdly.

"What's with that look Natsu? Do you think I'm out of line?"

"Lucy!"  
" _ **STOP CALLING HER NAME!**_ If you play my game, she just might survive." I laughed. " _I love you!_ "

"Lucy!" He tried to advance but I cut him off.

" **I'm not asking for much Natsu, just give me your heart! Then put no one else above me!** _ **GO ON SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_ "

"L-Lisanna! What have happened to you?"

I smiled and took each of his hands in mine. " **Take my hand in yours and tell me that I'll always be the one! Without you my life means nothing.** "

He yanked his out of mine. "Lisanna, what are you doing?"

" _ **SO JUST SAY YOU LOVE ME TONIGHT!**_ And if you lie, this poor girl will have to _**DIE!**_ " My breath started getting fast but I was able to calm down. "I'm sorry that I lost my cool."

"Lucy! Please wake up!" Tears started forming in Natsu's eyes.

I gestured to the bloody wreck behind me. "As you can see I've been very busy. I found her in your house, brought her to meet me here alone, so we could talk just one on one." I laughed. He looked at me with tears streaming down his face. "What's with that look? Do you think I'm taking this too far?" I laughed incredulously. "All you have to do is swear that you'll be true and I'll just let her go."

"You-you'll let her go?"

"Yes, **just don't lie!** " I could hear my heart beating loudly in my ears. "So? What will it be? Who do you choose?"

"You! You-I love you so much, just please… please let her go, don't hurt her…"

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy to hear you say that…! Then I guess… Let's get married now, Okay?! Tonight!"

"W-what?"

"You weren't lying, were you? You do love me don't you?"

"But… her and I are already… We're… having a family!"

"What? Haha **hahaha** _ **hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ " I laughed insanely and that woke up the bleeding thing behind me. "No, I won't fall for this. I'll always see behind your smoke and mirrors."

"Wh-where am I?" The witch behind me coughed out.

"Lucy! What did she do?"

"Natsu! Help me!"

"I know you love me deep inside Natsu, you're simply caught up in her lie, so I will cut you free myself!" I activated my Animal Soul Cat and slashed out her throat. She screamed, it turning into a gurgle before the evil light fell from her dark eyes.

"LUCYYYYY!" Natsu sobbed.

"I'm not asking for much, just give me your heart! To put no one else above me. _**PLEASE just say you love me!**_ " I grabbed his hands again. "Take my hand in yours and tell me that I'll always be the one." He fell to the ground sobs wracking his body. "Without you. My life means nothing Natsu, _**SO JUST SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_ " He fell to the ground his face wrinkled and he weeped and whimpered.

" _ **COME ON, WHAT THE PROBLEM? QUIT YOUR CRYING, BE A MAN! Surely she couldn't mean THAT much! Let me give you MY love!**_ " He choked on his snot and tears. " _ **Take my soul, my heart and body, yes, I give it all to you! And if you still won't regret it, YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!**_ "

"L-L-Lisanna, what's w-w-w-wrong with y-you?"

"I hate to play these games Natsu. But, you're driving me insane!"

"L-Lucy."

"Please," I begged. "Won't you tell me that you'll stay? She's not in the way anymore."

"Lisanna, I-I could never d-do that."

"But why Natsu? I love you!"

"I'm sorry. I could never." He crawled away.

"But Natsu, without you, I don't have meaning!"

"Oh, ok." I pulled out my gun.

BANG!

 **So this is my second one-shot. It is about a yandere Lisanna and it's based on the song "Smoke and Mirrors" by Jayn (LittleJayneyCakes). A lot of the dialogue is based on the lyrics. I'm sorry the characters are from either a little to a lot OCC. It is supposed years after the anime/manga. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **(Sorry it's not RWBY Boyy2k)**


End file.
